Something new to try
by Ashlyn McGee
Summary: This is just a quick, one shot story about Phin and Anna. The full story can be found on my profile. Warning: This chapter does contain drug usage. PhinXOC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phin from Stay Alive.**

* * *

"Come on! Try it!" Phin kept pushing his long red bong at Anna who just stared at it.

"I don't know, Phin. I don't want to become addicted to it." she explained.

"You won't get addicted after one puff. I promise." he smiled down at her on the couch.

Anna sighed then gave into it from the look on Phin's adorable face.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll do it just to say I tried it." she leaned up to the edge of the couch. Phin smiled and kissed Anna's cheek and placed the bong down on the table. "That's my girl!"

He lit it a few times to make sure it was ready then he turned to Anna. "Now, put your sexy lil pair of lips right here," he tapped at the tip of the bong. "And just breathe in slowly until you can't take in anymore. Then lean back and hold it in as long as you can. Got it sweet cheeks?" Phin smiled and held the lighter towards the bottom of the bong. Anna leaned over it and nodded. "Yeah I got it."

"Go for it then!"

Phin lit the bong and Anna locked her lips to the mouth piece and inhaled the smoke slowly. The smoke was bitter and nasty and it made her stomach hurt along with her head, but she kept at it. "That's it." Phin smiled and rubbed her back lightly which made Anna twitch at the feeling. Once Anna took in as much as she could, she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, letting everything she inhaled wrack her body. "Hold it in." Phin reminded her, watching her wanting to cough all the smoke out. Anna continued to hold it. "Yeah, that's it." Phin whispered and leaned over her, his left hand trailing up her stomach then between her breasts, letting his fingers linger there for a few seconds before letting the palm of his hand slide over her left breast and back down to her waist, pulling himself lower over her. His lips lingered millimeters from hers when he whispered,

"Let it out lowly."

Anna relaxed and breathed the smoke out only to hear Phin inhaling the smoke she was letting out. He inhaled all of it once Anna was done letting everything out. Opening her eyes, she watched Phin hold the smoke in for a few seconds before he leaned his head back to let the smoke back out. The living room started to become hazy with all the smoke. After he did, he looked back down into Anna's brown eyes.

"Do you feel all tingly and relaxed inside?" he asked.

Anna took a few seconds to really feel her insides which were, in fact, tingly and relaxed as she's ever been. She nodded and smiled.

"You want another hit?" he asked.

Anna didn't hesitate to answer, "Fuck yeah!"

They repeated the process nearly four times until Anna and Phin were both high. But Phin was used to the feeling, and only his tainted brain could think a lot more clearly than Anna's.

"Now you're a badass like me." Phin smirked.

"Oh that's what you are huh?" Anna giggled uncontrollably and reached for the bong in hope to take another hit when Phin pushed it away.

"No, no babe. Gotta save the rest. Plus you've had enough for one night. You don't want to take in that much your first time, I should know." he smirked. "Now you gotta relax."

"But I don't wanna relax!" Anna laughed and sat in his lap. "I wanna play! So why don't you take this bong," she squeezed the spot between Phin's thighs. "And stick it where my other lips are?" she tilted her head to the right and rubbed Phin's growing bulge. He shivered but pushed her hand away slowly.

"Not when you're high you naughty girl. You'll never enjoy sex again. But I'll tell you what we can do." Phin laid Anna down on her back on the couch and moved over her, his body pushing down on hers and between her legs. "We can always make out until we pass out." he trailed his hands behind her back, grasping gently on her shoulders and kissed her deeply.

"Hmm I can do that." Anna said between kisses and pushed her tongue between her boyfriend's lips, dueling with his. Phin held her lovingly against him, making sure Anna subconsciously know how loved she was. They kissed for what seemed like hours and Phin lowered his head to give sweet little tender kisses on Anna's neck. She leaned her head back and passed out a few seconds after. Phin licked her jawline then rested his head on her chest. He was panting. Anna always seemed to take his breath away somehow. He listened to her fast heartbeat which began to slow down before passing out in his lover's arms, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
